<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Donut Date Deal by rose_gardens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146110">Dinner Donut Date Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_gardens/pseuds/rose_gardens'>rose_gardens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikannie Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_gardens/pseuds/rose_gardens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Annie, I need you to be my fake girlfriend. For just one evening. I promise, I'll pay you back. I'll buy you donuts for a month."</p><p>Mikannie Week Day 1: Fake Dating/Coming Out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikannie Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Donut Date Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie had planned on having a peaceful Friday night. She'd put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and just sat down on the couch to watch something on Netflix. Bra was off, lights on dim, thick woollen blanket wrapped around her. </p><p>She'd just decided on <em>Pride &amp; Prejudice</em> when the doorbell rang. </p><p>
  <em>Who the hell is calling at seven-thirty?</em>
</p><p>Annie didn't want to get up. It was probably just a door-to-door salesman, or the Jehovah's Witnesses. Her roommates didn't need to ring the bell, they had their own keys. And if they'd lost the keys, well, it wasn't any of her business. Annie was fully prepared to ignore whoever was at the door, settling back down in her seat. </p><p>As she went to play the movie, the doorbell rang again. The bell was accompanied by knocking and calling. </p><p>"Answer the door, Leonhardt!"</p><p>The rude invader wasn't going away. With a huff and an eye-roll, Annie threw the remote on the couch. If it was possible to angrily unlatch and open a door, Annie did that.</p><p>"What do you want?" Annie asked. In the apartment corridor stood Mikasa Ackerman - Annie's longtime rival, close friend of a short-winded fling, and gorgeous successful Amazon. She was a martial artist and worked at a magazine company. She always looked like she was going to a modelling shoot. </p><p>"I need you to do me a favour," Mikasa asked. </p><p>Annie took a sweeping glance at Mikasa, at her slightly mussed hair and black leather clutch purse that didn't match with her casual post-workout 'fit. </p><p>"No," Annie said, and began to shut the door.</p><p>"Wait, please," Mikasa said. She stuck her sneaker in the door, stopping it from closing. "Annie. It's important."</p><p><em>It'd better be.</em> Annie took another look at Mikasa, who looked pleadingly at her. </p><p>Reluctantly, Annie let her in. Mikasa sat down at the kitchen table, setting her purse down. She looked out of place in Annie's apartment, like an astronaut in a cottage. She took a deep breath and began to explain.</p><p>"Annie, I need you to be my fake girlfriend."</p><p>Annie stood still, rooted to the spot in surprise. Mikasa had <em>not</em> just asked for that, right? To be her...</p><p>Mikasa tensed up. "For just one evening. I promise, I'll pay you back. I'll buy you donuts for a month. No, two months."</p><p>"Why?" Annie asked, arms crossed. The offer of donuts for two months sounded tempting, almost enough for Annie to consider Mikasa's offer. That didn't mean the offer made any sense, however.</p><p>Mikasa looked away from Annie, embarrassed. "I told my colleagues I had a date to get out of an office party last month. And then they asked more about my fake partner and I said I'd had a girlfriend for a while, and I would have gotten away with it if my boss hadn't invited me to the company dinner and told me to bring my fake girlfriend as a plus one because he wanted to meet you." </p><p><em>But why me?</em> Annie wanted to ask. Mikasa had other friends, closer friends, who would have been better picks for her fake date. </p><p>"I know, I know you're straight, and I know you're busy, and I know you don't like me all that much but <em>please</em>," Mikasa begged. Tears welled in her eyes. "You're the only one who can help me."</p><p>Her words made Annie feel uneasy. She wanted to deny Mikasa's claim, because it was wrong... maybe? Annie didn't hate Mikasa. In fact, she liked having a rivalry.</p><p>"Okay," Annie said. </p><p>"What?" Mikasa looked back up, surprised. </p><p>"Fine. I'll be your fake date."</p><p>"Thank you," Mikasa said in relief. She clasped her hands in front of her. "It's a dinner party, cocktail dress, there'll be alcohol."</p><p>Annie nodded, only understanding half of the words. Mikasa stood up and grabbed her purse. </p><p>"I'll pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow," she said, moving back towards the door to leave. </p><p>"Tomorrow?" Annie asked, confused. </p><p>"For the dinner? It's tomorrow night. Thank you so much for saying yes, it means the world to me." </p><p>Mikasa left. The front door clicked shut behind her. Annie was left standing in the kitchen in shock.</p><p>"Fuck," she exclaimed. </p><p>--</p><p>Annie didn't have a cocktail dress. She didn't have time to go out and buy one, and she didn't want to either.</p><p>She dug out a dress shirt and pants from the back of her wardrobe, last worn to senior prom. They still fit, but she couldn't find the jacket that had gone with them. The washing machine in the laundromat must have eaten it.</p><p>"Are you going out?" Bertholt asked. Her roommate was sat on the couch, watching Annie get ready.</p><p>"I have a date," Annie responded, and left it at that.</p><p>For several hours Annie paced around the apartment, waiting for Mikasa to pick her up. The minutes ticked by, slower and slower as time went on. When Mikasa finally knocked on the door, it took Annie a moment to comprehend. </p><p>When it did fully dawn on her, Annie was up and at the door in a flash. Mikasa stood on the other side, and she looked good. Her short hair was gelled neatly and held back by a maroon clip, which matched the colour of her short a-line dress. She had her black clutch again as well. Mikasa looked Annie up and down.</p><p>"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked. Unlike Mikasa, Annie didn't have perfectly styled hair or makeup. She didn't like the way it felt on her face. But Mikasa didn't stay judgemental for long, and pulled out a card of hairpins from her clutch. "Go and get your hairbrush," she directed. </p><p>"No." Annie stared at Mikasa. Her bun looked fine as is.</p><p>Mikasa sighed. "Could you <em>please</em> try not to make me look unprofessional in front of my boss?" She asked. "This is <em>important</em>."</p><p>Annie rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She left the kitchen and stormed into the bathroom, grabbing her brush from the cabinet. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she stood back up, and- she did look like a mess, didn't she? She wasn't fit to be alongside Mikasa. </p><p>No, it didn't matter. Annie went back out into the kitchen, past Bertholt again. He was sitting on the couch and gave her a wave as she passed. </p><p>"Have fun," he mouthed, to which Annie nodded. </p><p>"There you are." Mikasa took the hairbrush from Annie and sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs. She undid Annie's hair, letting it fall down, and restyled it. </p><p>"Ow." Mikasa was not gentle. Annie's hair was pulled and stabbed at, all in the name of fashion.</p><p>"There. No hairspray, but... it'll do." Mikasa stepped away, and searched for something. </p><p>"There aren't any mirrors in the kitchen," Annie told her. She was trying to tease, but it came out in the same bored tone she always used. </p><p>"Got everything?" Mikasa asked, turning back around. "We need to be there in fifteen minutes."</p><p>She didn't give Annie a chance to respond, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. Annie grabbed her phone from the table, and followed Mikasa to the door. </p><p>Mikasa drove them across town. Her car was a green station wagon, old but clean. She had the radio turned on. It played some Japanese song Annie didn't know.</p><p>They arrived at the restaurant at 6:03. It took Mikasa a few minutes to find a parking space. She ended up parking the car next to a palm tree that was <em>not </em>native to the area. </p><p>"I hate parking under trees," Mikasa said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, though she looked unbothered. "The leaves get caught on the windshield and dirty up the window."</p><p>"Sucks to be you, I guess," Annie mumbled in response. Mikasa gave her a side glare before getting out of the car. It was chilly, and Annie wished she knew where her suit jacket was.</p><p>"You know the drill," Mikasa said as they walked to the hotel's entrance. Mikasa's heels clacked against the concrete. Annie's canvas shoes didn't make any noise.  </p><p>"Don't speak unless spoken to," Annie repeated. She didn't have any real problem with that. She didn't enjoy conversations anyway. </p><p>Mikasa shot Annie a smile that made her heart jump a little. That was new. Having her rival smile at her caught Annie off guard.</p><p>They were met at the door by a liveried doorman, and Annie <em>really</em> wished she had the suit jacket. </p><p>"Ackerman plus one?" The doorman asked, checking his tablet. "Alright, you're in the Reiss Ballroom."</p><p>He moved them along, into a clean minimalist foyer. An abstract painting hung on one wall. A geometric chandelier hung from the towering ceiling, casting impossibly white light against the walls. A large metal-and-glass staircase took up the center of the room. Mikasa took Annie past the staircase to a hallway. The paintings in the hallway were more classical in style than the foyer's.</p><p>The door at the end of the hallway had a plaque next to it; Reiss Ballroom. Mikasa stopped, holding Annie by the hand. She shot Annie a look, and squeezed it. </p><p>Then they entered the ballroom, and Mikasa was greeted with a cheer from a long table. Mikasa pulled Annie over to the table, where two chairs were reserved. </p><p>"Ms Ackerman," a man at the head of the table said with a smile. "Is this your partner?"</p><p>"Yes," Mikasa said, pulling Annie forward to show her off. "This is Annie, my girlfriend."</p><p>Annie's face heated up. She wanted to hide or look away. "Hey," she told Mikasa's boss.</p><p>"It's wonderful to meet you, Annie," he said. Annie, flustered, took a seat next to Mikasa. </p><p>Throughout the evening, Mikasa's colleagues would ask them about their relationship. When did you meet? How long have you been together? </p><p>Mikasa would answer most of the questions herself, as was the deal. But occasionally there would be a question targeting Annie, that Mikasa couldn't answer.</p><p>"What's she like at home?" A tipsy middle-aged woman asked, her face flushed from the wine she'd been drinking throughout the night. </p><p>Annie was caught off guard. She racked her brain for an answer, and just improvised. </p><p>"A bitch," was the first thing she thought of. She immediately regretted it, but the drunk woman found it hilarious. So did the rest of Mikasa's colleagues. Annie took a miniature sigh of relief, and a sideways glance at Mikasa. She looked embarrassed. It was an alien expression on the usually stoic woman's face, and Annie felt guilty.</p><p>"Oh, you never told us your girlfriend was so <em>funny</em>!" A man sitting next to Mikasa laughed. </p><p>"Mhm," Mikasa said, trying to hide her embarrassment. Annie felt her stomach do a flip at being called Mikasa's girlfriend.</p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom," Annie mumbled. She pushed out her chair and stood up.</p><p>Annie locked herself in a stall in the women's bathroom and sat on the closed toilet lid. </p><p>I should leave now, she thought. There was a window in the bathroom that she could climb out of and nobody would notice. But Mikasa had promised to buy her donuts - and she was counting on Annie. It wouldn't be fair to leave Mikasa out there alone.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opened with a creak.</p><p>"Annie?" Mikasa asked. "Are you in here?"</p><p>"I'm taking a shit," Annie lied. Mikasa was silent.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>It was Annie's turn to stay silent. "Sure."</p><p>Mikasa sighed. "I'm not offended," she said.</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"But if this is too hard for you," Mikasa continued, "if pretending to be my girlfriend is making you uncomfortable-"</p><p>"I'm fine," Annie said quickly. "It's fine."</p><p>"I just know that - you're straight, and you dated Armin. And I don't want you to be in a situation that makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>Bringing up Armin gave Annie stomach butterflies. Annie had dated Mikasa's friend in her senior year of high school. Armin was nice, and he liked Annie, but dating him had felt like acting in a mediocre middle school play. They'd broken up after Annie graduated. </p><p>"Annie?"</p><p>Annie got up from the toilet lid and unlocked the stall, coming face to face with Mikasa. </p><p>"You didn't flush," Mikasa stated. </p><p>"I wasn't using it. I lied."</p><p>Annie expected to see Mikasa roll her eyes disdainfully, but she didn't. Rather, Mikasa smiled. </p><p>It was a cute smile. </p><p>"Let's go back," she offered. "I'll get you a drink."</p><p>"Sure," Annie responded. </p><p>The rest of the evening went by quicker with the aid of two glasses of champagne. ("Not actually champagne," a website designer told her. "It's not from France. They make it half an hour away.") The comments and questions from Mikasa's colleagues eased off, and all Annie had to do was pretend to be invested in their anecdotes. </p><p>The dinner ended before Annie could realise it. </p><p>"I hope we get to meet you again sometime!" Mikasa's boss told Annie on the way out.</p><p>"Sure," Mikasa said with a customer service smile. She took Annie's hand - which made her blush - and took her out the door. Annie remembered to give a wave to the rest of the party, before she was back out in the cold night air.</p><p>The car trip back to Annie's apartment was silent. Mikasa hadn't turned on the radio. She pulled up outside the apartment and turned off the engine. Annie waited for a moment, not wanting to get out yet.</p><p>"Thank you," Mikasa said. Annie looked up at her. "You were convincing, I'm sure of it."</p><p>Annie tucked some hair behind her ear. "Sure."</p><p>They sat in the car in silence. </p><p>"Well... if you want," Mikasa said, "you can - you can be my fake girlfriend another time."</p><p>Annie's heart did a flip. It was suddenly very hot in the car. "I-" </p><p>She hesitated, then looked at Mikasa. She wanted to-</p><p>Annie leaned across the centre console and pressed her lips to Mikasa's cheek. It was less than brief, and she pulled away immediately. Mikasa gasped in shock and her hand flew to where Annie had kissed her. She was blushing too, and Annie looked away.</p><p>"See you," Annie said, before getting out of the car. </p><p>She looked back at Mikasa's car as she walked to the building's door. From inside, Mikasa gave her a shy smile that made the butterflies in Annie's stomach flutter about.</p><p>Her apartment was warm, but Annie's face was warmer. She was buzzed, and it wasn't just from the alcohol. Annie just wanted to get into bed and go to sleep.</p><p>"How was your date?" </p><p>Annie jumped. Bertholt was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, just woken up.</p><p>"It was alright," she responded. Bertholt looked content, and went to close the door. As Annie started back off down the hall, she stopped, and turned back around. </p><p>"I think I'm gay, Bert."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>